Writer's Corner
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: One secretly rich girl, one popular guy. One controlled feeling girl, one trapped feeling guy. And just when you think they're going to be the best of friends, they become the worst of enemies. When two writers collide on a site called Writer's Corner, they begin to feel ever so more happy. Will they ever realize that the person they're talking to, is right in front of them?
1. Chapter 1

**So my first Percy Jackson story...yay! **

**So the first order of buisness...everyone knows I don't own the characters, and the plot is new. I mean I haven't seen one like the one I'm writing today.**

**I was asked a weird question this morning and so I decided to make it a question of the day:**

**If you could be skinny and miserable or fat and happy what would you be?**

**I said fat and happy. Which is a probably weird in the female species of humans. I mean I would rather be happy then miserable. How about you?**

**Annabeth**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

It seemed today, the large grandfather clock in my mother's home wanted to make time slower then it really was.

I looked around my surroundings; pristine marble walls and flooring so clean it could be used as a cosmetic mirror. The windows opened to the outside, letting cooling air pass. Scultures lined the walls and the chandelier above me shined brightly with the sunlight.

My mother was rich of course, apart from my dad who stayed at home most of the time to care for my brothers. Neither could get along with eachother nor agree on anything. However, today was one to be remembered.

My father believed I should learn to live a modern life like him, and my mother believed I should live as high and powerful, smart and beautiful woman as she did. Then out of this argument, the idea of living both sprung up, thus forcing to pack my bags to the tip top with clothes, small snacks, and anything I as a "woman" needed.

I closed my eyes as the familiar click of my mothers stilettos on the unmarked floor. I kept my face down as she stood infront of me.

"Chin up and straighten shoulders. You are a woman not a child. Remember that and you will remmber to keep good posture." she said coldly. I nodded silently, keeping my eyes unmoving from her face.

"Mother, do tell why I must act as a foster child?" I asked as proper as I could manage, getting to my feet. I cursed in my head, the formal attire I was wearing; a grey skirt, a matching button down shirt and black heels.

"You wouldn't want girls being your friend for money or boys winning your heart for a fake relationship." she stated simply. She meant her money, not mine. She couldn't care less for the money I gained working with her. "Now you're father wishes to live a _normal _life," I noticed the stressing of normal, as if being rich is normal for people with less money or low postion in the economy. "I have found a home suitable for him and for me. A mother and father with their son, and their step-son. The father is a teacher and the mother is famous for her published books. They live in New York. You're father felt that was well modern enough."

"And what is my history, mother?" I asked politely "I have seen movies; foster kids tend to have a horrid background."

"That is not my problem. I'm sure as smart as you are you can figure that one out. Though you have been to several fosterhomes and each pushed you away, and I stated when I was making a imatation record for you that you have been known to runaway and you were in a mild state of depression." Great, now I'm a depressed runaway. I glowered at the woman I refused to believe actually gave birth to me.

The knocker of the front doors sounded, alerting the arrival of my father. My mother scowled, before looking down at me with her cold stormy eyes.

"Annabeth, do not fall to your father's level. Do not fall to anyone's level. Fail to do this, I will announce, you are not my daughter."

With my head held hight and tears not even building, I waltz toward the doors and to my father.

**Percy**

Never in my life, has a writer of any kind engrossed me in a story so much as OwlFace263 did. He or she always wrote in a way to make it sound so real. For example: when the bus blew up in god knows where, she made it sound like greek demons were after 3 kids, and these kids were half god or something.

"Percy! Time for breakfest!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I sighed, bookmarking the WritersCorner site, and shutting down my laptop.

The smell of bacon and pancakes reached my nose when I neared the kitchen. And in front of me, in all her naked glory...okay no. There wasn't anyone naked. But in all its naked glory, a stack of hot blue pancakes and bacon. Mouth watering, right?

The air moved and for the first time I noticed a girl sitting at the table. Blonde halo of curls fell down her shoulders, and her eyes so strange. Storms of grey clouds, sad but full of practical sense.

"Ugh, Mom? Who is she?" I asked, watching her eat my breakfest. I glared at her. How dare she eat my food.

"Well, Percy if you were here doing you're chores and instead of going to the party with that red-headed girl you might have known." my mom narrowed her eyes, motioning for me to sit down. "Her name is Annabeth, and you will treat her with respect. Did you forget we had company staying over for a while last night?"

Damn! I had completely forgotten. But I could not miss that party with Racheal. If I did, I probably would have never got her in bed.

I smiled at the thought. I'll to tell her its over today though, since I never really liked her.

I looked back to the girl, staring at her strangly sad eyes. I wonder she's sad? Probably don't even want to be here.

"You have drool in the corner of you're mouth." she said, smirking. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"So it speaks!" I countered back. My mom glared at me, shaking her furiously.

"Of coarse I speak. I'm human after all."

"Hmm, I didn't notice. I thought maybe you came from another planet." I grinned proudly when her eyes stayed wide.

"You have looked in the mirror right? I mean, I'm not the first to notice how green you look, right?"

"I'm green, because the smell in the kitchen is foul. I think its coming from you. Man, you seriously need a shower!" I laughed as I plugged my nose. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who hadn't showered in a week."

I was about to counter back, saying men don't showers when my mom slammed the pan on the stove.

"Mom?" I stepped towards her.

"You know, you both act as if you've known eachother for years. Why is that?" my mother asked. I shrugged my shoulders holding out my hand towrds the girl.

"Name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy."

"Perseus as in the halfblood of Zeus who killed Madusa?" she asked. I stared at her. How the hell did she know that?

"Yea. How did you know that? You don't seem one for Greek mythology." Annabeth smiled proudly.

"Never judge a book-"

"By its cover?" I laughed. Annabeth blinked, and I found myself becoming to like her.

"Alright, guys go get ready for school. And Percy, because you ditched dinner and Annabeth's arrival you will skip breakfest. And Annabeth, please make yourself comfy."

**And so, it begins. I'm tired and I got the second season Teen Wolf in the mail today. I think You'll guys find me curled up on the couch eating popcorn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I received tremendous amounts of emails saying how many people have favorite or followed me or my story or hell even both. Even comments on a story I had only posted today! Its honestly shocking, because usually I have to wait days before I have a good amount of readers of my horribly written stories.**

**Anywhoo, congrats to all of you guys for managing to persuade me to write two chapters today. Applause...*claps wildly* I honestly love you guys! **

**A special thanks to the those who commented, you guys really hyped my energy to write another chapter. **

**Annabeth**

Sarcastic prick. And going to a stupid party, most likely getting drunk and getting a girl in between the sheets with him. For once, I was following my mother's advice, promising to never fall to this boy's level.

When we, as in Percy and I, made it upstairs, I shoved him hard in the chest slamming him in the wall behind him.

"Alright, listen here. I'm not some play thing you can try to seduce just like every other girl you've ever tried anything with. We can play friends when you're mom is around but don't think I won't show hatred towards you." Percy's eyes were wide with shock. And then he smirked.

"I knew something was different with you. Heres the thing, for one I don't play with girls like you. And if you really want to be fake friends all you had to do was ask."

"Please, I wouldn't want to be friends with a low life, pathetic scum bag like you. And what do you mean by 'girls like you'?" I asked, shoving my arm hard against his neck. He gagged, anger sparking in his emerald, sea green eyes.

"Speaking from a foster kid known for running away and sinking into depression. Look, you know nothing about me nor do I know anything about you. And by the way, if you care a smidge, you ate my breakfast. You owe me."

"I owe you nothing. You're the one sneaking out, going to parties. Let me guess, she's pretty. Oh wait, that's not the word boys use today. They use the word 'hot' or 'sexy'. One: girls aren't a temperature. And two: they're not sex walking on two legs. For sex is an action not a noun."

"You really don't have to act smart. I'm sure everyone knows you're a complete blonde Ms. Barbie." he said coldly. Did he just call me, Barbie? I don't know what happened after that, I just know opening my eyes and suddenly finding myself on top of his waist holding my fist up to punch him square in the face, when the door to Percy's brother's bedroom opened.

"Amazing how two souls end up together within one morning of seeing each other." he chuckled. I stared at Percy's bloodied face, suddenly realizing the compromising position we were in. I shot to my feet, keeping my head held high I smiled, waving my hand.

"Hey Tyson! I was just warning Percy not to mess with me, just like you told me to." I knew I was acting happy on the outside, for the people around me, but on the inside I was screaming. Why do I have to be here?

I stepped aside, letting Tyson tease his brother of how a girl beat him up. I didn't need fights right now. Truthfully, I've never been known to run away from home, but I've been known to get into fights. When I was with my father he would be disappointed, but always say I defending myself. My mother would ignore me for weeks.

I sighed, shutting the door to my bedroom, sinking and letting the tears silently fall.

I was tired, tired of everything around me. My mother was smart to put mildly depressed on a fake foster kid's papers. I was in many ways. I was here stuck at this stupid house with a family I barely know. All for my mother's and father's stupid and outrages desires on how I should live my life. Shouldn't I be the one to live my own life?

And anyway, I was not acting in a way mother wanted. I brushed my cheeks with the sleeves of my jackets, bringing my blonde and knotted hair in a messy bun.

My outfit was simple, not in anyway my mother wanted, but it was my style. I smiled as I looked in the full length mirror. I slipped on my blue converse, quickly putting on concealer to hide the dark bags under my eyes.

I stared at the brothers when I opened my door. I smiled up at them.

"Here to whisk me off on a white stallion like you guys usually do. Or just sneak a peak at a naked girl's body." I watched their faces fall down to their shoes. I knew it.

"You're not exactly wearing anything we would have expected." Tyson said sadly, his voice gruff.

"Heels are meant for weapons, not foot wear. Shirts that reveal everything under it, are meant for sluts. And tiny skirts, are meant for bowling balls." I told them, hiding the smirk.

"Bowling balls?" Percy gave me a questioned look. "Why-"

"For example, a girl who wishes to be picked up, fingered, and banged down an alley." I glared at him. "And that, my friend, is something I'm not. Now excuse me, I have school to get to."

I pushed past the boys, trying not look behind at their shocked faces. I only told them like it is, basing my opinion on an old fact.

"Ms. Jackson, I want to thank you for everything." I watched her face melt into happiness. She braced me in a hug. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She stared down at me, her brown eyes full of joy.

"Call me mom." My stomach fell, when she said that. I never called my mother, Mom. It wasn't appropriate in her opinion, for a child to present his or herself to their parents as 'mom' or 'dad'.

"I'll see you later, _Mom_."

The ride to the school was short, and I could have sworn it was longer when I was mapping the area when coming from the foster place.

I walked through doors, suddenly fighting te urge to run. Percy and Tyson stood behind me.

"You going to go or not?" Percy urged. I nodded my furiously, before starting my departure into a the sea of _normal _teenagers.

**Percy**

Annabeth was strange. I never expected her to wear jeans, converse, and a regular tshirt. Not to say I wasn't disappointed, but the fact that she's just so layed back and not in any way like the girls that hung over me 24/7.

I watched as her body froze in front of and Tyson. Her feet moved nervously, I watched the hands at her side figit frantically.

"You going to go or not?" I asked, hoping she'll move. She nodded her head quickly, moving forward and disappearing into the crowd of kids.

I stared after her, wondering what could have possibly whirling through that blonde head of hers. I shook my head, putting all thoughts of Annabeth to the side, and putting on a grin.

Tyson patted my back and parted to hallway of his grade.

"Percy!" Racheal screeched in front of me. Pink skirt, matching low top. Her heels clicked as she ran towards me, and I couldn't help look at her breast as they bounced.

I caught her lips between mine, pressing her against the nearest locker. I felt her nails dig in to my waist band and I gripped her waist tightly.

"Percy." she breathed. Oh hell her breath stinks. I ground my hips against her once, watching as her face melted in ecstasy, before pushing away from her.

"Love you." I whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. I slung on my bag closer to my shoulders and walked away.

It was so over between me and her. Honestly, its not that hard to brush your teeth or eat a mint.

I popped a peppermint in my mouth, in hopes to get the taste of Racheal's lip stick out.

I ignored the whispers and stares, the giggles and wolf whistles. Why, you ask? Because I'm the hot, sexy, star player on the basketball team. So I grinned, puffed out my chest, winked at some girls. Coarse they blushed, and sighed, and maybe fainted. Some guys glared daggers at me. Got to love haters.

And then when I disappeared in the boy's locker room, my grin dropped and my reasoning for even coming to school faded.

I hate being asshole, I really do. I hate being the popular star player, and I hated the attention. I hated my genetics, my reflexes; basically anything that made me a popular jerk.

My real dad left me, not even staying long enough to see me meet the world for the first time. His genetics, my mother explained, is why I'm good at what I do.

When I first moved here, I was at peace, not really dealing with anything or anyone. Hanging out with friends was simple. Grover and Thalia were at my side, and I was happy with just them. Then one day, we were shooting hoops in gym, and the coach said to meet for basketball try outs, so I did. I went, nailed shots perfectly, dodging the offending party perfectly. The next day, I was on the team, going to games, winning the games. At first it was great, to be noticed, great to have the attention, great to have new friends. It was at the state game, did I notice Grover and Thalia still on the bleachers, not moving towards me as the other fans and players picked me up. Instead, they looked sad, upset, and all kinds of anger.

I called out to them when they started to leave. It was then I realized I traded my bestfriends, for attention of other people, that I didn't even know.

Now, I was stuck to being the jack-ass, the star player, expected to both win the heart of a girl and dump her the next day, and win the next game. All in all, the person I was behind closed doors, me, was trapped my intensity of everything my new life gave me.

**So, little back story on Percy's side...took me two days to write this. Forgive me and blame the writer's block. I also need a little help...Nico is making an entrance in the next chapter. I'm sticking true to the books, keeping him gay, plus I love gay guys. I don't know why...maybe because they make best of friends. Anyway, he will have a crush on Percy, but I can't have him so lonely without someone to hold or held by. I don't know who! Ideas people! **

**Question of the day: Would you rather die because of a pink unicorn or a rabid butterfly?**

**Strange question, is it not? Anywhoo, another thanks to those who commented, anyone who followed me or my story, or favorited me or my story...you guys are absolutely the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized, some may have disliked the way I portrayed Annabeth's attitude in Chapter two, but I was only trying to make her mean towards Percy and show her opinion. I will admit I've never liked short skirts. I'm more into jeans then anything. As I've before though, I do use a lot of my friends' opinions too.**

**And for Chapter 3...forgive me I was going to post yesterday but I was so lazy and just never felt like writing. **

**Now for the question of the day: If you could be anyone from the Percy Jackson series, who would it be? Me personally would rather be the female version of Nico, not Bianca, but the female version of Nico. He's a badass, and we all imagine him hot as hell with the dark black hair and dark eyes.**

**I'm jabbering, so carry on!**

**Now people, drum roll!**

**band: *drum rolls***

**Percy: *silence***

**Me: Seriously! I worked so hard to kidnap you from a freaking book and you stay silent?!**

**Percy: *squints eyes***

**Me: Oh I forgot to take the duct tape of your mouth. Here I got it. *tears off duct tape painfully* **

**Percy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

**Me: *acts innocent* Oops!**

**Annabeth**

As hard as it sounded, it was easy making friends. From the moment I had opened my locker, a girl had already squealed loudly to my side. She had black tights. Her tutu was grey, the belt black and dark blue with a skull as a buckle. Her shirt was black as well, ripped short sleeves, and a quote, "I will electrify you." printed in bright red on the front. Her boots were high thick heels.

She had black spiky, short cropped hair, and her eyes were electric blue. Her skin was pale, not deathly pale, just pale enough for the use of a lot of sun block. Her make-up, included heavy eyeliner and massacre, and a dark eyeshadow. Piercings lined her ears, snake bites on her bottom lip too.

"Are you goth?" was the only thing I could ask as she stared at me. She rolled her and gripped my arm.

"You do realize, everyone is talking about you." she noted, walking me down the hallway. "New girls in this school, is considered everyone's new play toy."

"Play toy?" I stared at her funny. I looked at her black nails, digging into my lightly tanned skin. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what is says. The boys love to play and push around, and the cheerleaders will either push and pull at your emotions and your attitude." she laughed. "My friends really don't do anything besides trying to be friends."

"Who exactly are your friends, and who are you?" Her face brightened, and her firm grip fell away.

"My name is Thalia. My friends include"

"Thals! Thalia wait up!" Thalia whirled around.

"Grover!" she exclaimed. "Let go of me! Jeez! What is going on?" she asked.

Grover was short, brown curly haired, freckled, and with a bad case of acne. He had brown, skinny jeans, black shirt with the image of some gamer thing, red headphones around his shoulders. An average, everyday gamer at heart.

"Did you hear?! There's a new student! Some girl-" Grover paused. His eyes flicked towards me and I waved my hand.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

"Oh my gosh! You are like seriously pretty! Like beautiful actually!" Grover giggled, and Thalia burst out laughing. It was funny, watching Grover giggling, his face scrunched up.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." I laughed, watching as the two held their stomachs.

"You know, I like you." Thalia finally told me. I smiled, staring at my shoes.

My neck suddenly itched. I turned around to find two sea green eyes staring at me.

"I see you got Jackson's attention." Thalia said, eyeing Percy with distaste. I shook my head and turned back to my new friends.

"He's probably jerk just waiting to seduce me."

"Wow. The real first girl to say that.' Thalia said, averting her eyes back to Percy. She scowled. "Most girls go all puppy-eyed."

"Percy's is the star player in the athletic category." Grover added.

The bell rung sharply, signaling the beginning of class. I sighed, smirking at Thalia before walking off.

**Percy**

The door of the locker room squeaked open and I shot to my feet. Dark steely brown eyes met mine.

"Nico! How did you know?" Nico ignored me, placing a pice a paper in my hand. A class pass?

"Take it. You need it. More than I do." he said simply. I closed my eyes, relief sinking in my stomach. I wouldn't have to go to class.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked, staring at the Free class period ticket.

"Don't know. Go shoot some hoops, or something." he said. Sure shoot some hoops. Do the one thing that was the one problem.

Silence filled the hallway. And then I had the most incredible idea. Going to the library.

I ran as fast as I could to the library, excitement building in my stomach. OwlFace263 was posting a new story today!

I slipped inside the library, sneaking past a few students.

"Percy!" I rolled my eyes, handing the ticket to shocked the librarian. I never showed up at the library, course I never read any books.

I typed in my login in at the closest computer. Internet was slow, and I once again cursed the age of them.

_OwlFace263_

_Our swords clashed. I watched my opponents eyes turn to black fury._

_ "AnnaRose? Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with my pets?"_

_ "Medusa! Call off your fighter! I swear on all the gods I will kill him!" I screamed, trying to sound heroic. _

_I dodge a fist, my back arching and head flying back. I leaped in the air, twirling my sword at a ready position. The familiar sound of sword against flesh, met my ears. A wisp of gold like sand swirled around me._

_ "Nooooooooo!" Medusa cried out.I clenched my eyes shut as I felt claws drag down my back. "You will pay AnnaRose! You will pay dearly!" Medusa threatened. I swung my sword, slashing nothing but air._

I grinned. The author was insane with imagination. And it was through the eyes of a teenage girl. She sounded so, hot.

I left a comment: "I love your writing OwlFace263. Amazing and awesome!"

I clicked 'send' right before the doors of the library dinged open. I glanced up, catching the grey eyes of the Annabeth Chase.

I stayed silent, as she sat at computer in front of me. She barely even noticed me. I watched as her eyes lit up.

"I know you're smiling behind the screen." I whispered. She nodded her head, and began to type.

I plugged my earphones, into the sound outlet, tuned up the volume and listened in to my favorite rock band.

A sudden alarm sounded and my eyes went wide. Did OwlFace263 just answer me? On Writer's Chat Corner?

**OwlFace263: I must say, you are probably one of my loyal readers. You always comment, the first to view each chapter even minutes after I post them.**

**Trident2+2: I know, I just absolutely love your stories. You make them sound so real!**

**Owlface263: I think hard on them so...yea**

**Trident2+2: Any sneak peaks on the next chapter?**

**OwlFace263: LOL no, sorry. But there is a new character coming into the story. Peter Johnson, a guy I'm sure you can tell by the name. He's going to be the son of the sea god.**

**Trident2+2: Poseidon?**

**Owlface263: Yep! Good job!**

**Trident2+2: He is totally wicked! And your stories, this is a secret now, are the only ones I read. **

**OwlFace263: Won't tell a soul. But I love to read. I read tons of books.**

**Trident2+2: Well, I never find anything intristing.**

**OwlFace263: search the author Rick Riordan. He writes about greek mythology like I do.**

**Trident2+2: I've heard of him...**

In the background pass the blaring music, I heard the bell ring.

**OwlFace: Well, got to go! bye!**

**Trident2+2: Yea me too...bye**

I clicked off, happy to have finally talked to the author of my favorite stories.

When my computer finally logged off, Annabeth was already gone. Annabeth. She was strange, a strange girl with a quiet personality. Her ability to wrestle to the ground and give me a bloody nose, however slightly painful, was impressive.

I shook my head, letting out a stressed sigh, before grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

**So Percy was thinking Annabeth, and he's finally had a conversation with the mysterious author of his "favorite stories"**

**Again, I apologize the way I portrayed Annabeth in the last chapter...**

**And I have accomplished, and managed to write a very long chapter. I've seen longer, but it is hard for me to write a long chapter so...*applause***

**Again, need help with Nico's other half. He's gay so...should I create a character or use one from the books?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! Don't kill me! I apoligize for not writing in like, forever. I have had writer's block for the longest time and I still have it. So I'm really writing because you've all waited way too long.**

**So the competition for Nico's other half; You guys it is decided. I call it the CNH. **_**Create Nico's Half. **_**So think hard on it, PM me when you have an idea. Whenever I have an idea for the next chapter, I will let you guys know.**

**What I need to know;**

**hair style**

**hair color**

**clothing style**

**favorite color**

**eye color**

**personality**

**age**

**favorite hobby**

**a dark secret**

**a past**

**Thank you guys for putting up with the long wait. I love all of you for that. I will work hard on thinking. As an old reading teacher of mine once said: "Must you always be in a web of problems and situations, think about your thinking, you might find the solution in front of you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Go ahead, fire your guns, your bows. Throw your spears at me and make me a kabob with your swords. I understand how much pain you've gone through, and the long wait. Kill me now, that way it will be a less painful death. Don't understand?**

**Well, faithful readers, it seems this writer's block is not moving. BUT, its not over! This story is up for adoption! First come, first delt. I would really love to see this story keep moving along. **

**All I ask, is to show I claim the plot. Everything else, have at it. Oh, and please do keep the compentition. To those who did send in characters, when ever the story is adopted, I will imform you of the author. Send the PMs to them...and I also I ask who ever the lucky author who does adopt this story...MAKE ME THE NUMBER ONE FAN!**

**Things to look forward though! I am doing a Leo and Calypso story...AND a Nico and Percy story! and thise time my loyal readers...I have it all thought out...be ready! **


End file.
